


The One Where Oliver Reads To Elio

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, Lazy Sundays, M/M, No Dialogue, Reading, Too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: you will need to go to the dentist after reading this
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The One Where Oliver Reads To Elio

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some peaceful fluff , perfect antidote to a less than peaceful world 🙂

These moments take Elio back to his childhood, to slow afternoons in the summer, to rainy Sundays in the Perlman's apartment, snuggling up with his parents as his mother read to them and played with his hair.

It's a Sunday afternoon in October. The rain is pelting against the windows. A playlist of piano music is playing on the bluetooth speaker. Elio's sitting on the sofa, his legs resting on Oliver's lap, while Oliver reads his book to Elio. Its Oliver's second book; he'd had Professor Perlman go over it with him the summer before at the Perlman's villa. There had been no intern that year and Sammy and Annella had treated Oliver like their son. 

Elio isn't really listening; he's had a week of late nights, playing five concerts. Oliver's voice is warm and rich and low. It wraps around Elio like a blanket. Elio smiles, sits up and adjusts his position so that his head is lying on Oliver's lap. Oliver pauses, smiles, and places a hand in Elio's hair, caressing it the way Elio's mother used to do. Still does, when they visit. 

Oliver plants a kiss on Elio's forehead, plants a second on Elio's nose and resumes reading. Elio's eyes droop as Oliver continues to play with his hair. After some time, Elio's breathing evens out and his face softens.


End file.
